Going with the Flow
by Jean Cooper
Summary: I’d let those two crazy women navigate, but there was no way in hell I wasn’t driving tonight. Strong T for suggestive material.Just in case.


**Well....this was something that didn't take very long, was really random but made me laugh while writing. Not to let it go to total waste I decided to share it with you lot. Hope you get a giggle out of it.**

**Warning: suggestive material ahead. OOCness may happen.  
**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Goddess would you just look at the damn woman. It would drive the Harvest Lord himself to drinking if he had to watch out for that one.

What kind of father would let their daughter prance around in that get up? Let's start from the bottom up, shall we?

Cowboy boots, calf high, endless tan legs that seemed to stretch for miles, the sorriest excuse for a skirt I'd ever seen. Granny panties offered more damn coverage if you asked me. As if that wasn't enough she's got her shirt tied up over her breast, basically giving out any surprise she would ever have to anyone who happened to make her giggle or sneeze.

The damn ditz ought to put on some clothes before someone gets the wrong idea.

And she wore that get up to ride horse. Yeah right.

Kathy had always beat all I ever knew on this island, and once upon a time I thought that we'd grow up and be those close friends that ended up together, crazy in love forever. Turns out we were just plain crazy. Or at least Kathy was.

'Maybe it was my fault too. I mean…I did let her go satisfy her curiosity. How was I supposed to know she'd like that side better?' I mused as I chugged my fresh mug of beer, happy to watch the spectacle before me. I could see Selena making her rounds, in her see through pants, offering everyone a nice view of her tan skin and the sorriest excuse for underwear I had ever seen. She wasn't as careful about herself as she usually was, given the majority of the room was shitfaced and those that weren't had gone upstairs- that is with the exception of Angela who had disappeared to the kitchen to wash some glasses.

But to say I had been expecting the redhead to grope the blond in public would be a lie. Hell even I wouldn't have walked up to _my_ woman and done that. And I couldn't help but to find myself a little turned on at the fact that Selena's hand ran up under that pathetic skirt, while the other teasingly tickled Kathy's exposed midriff.

The damn women knew I was watching, and they liked to taunt what I couldn't have anymore over me, so they were kind enough to point up stairs and wink before finishing closing up for the night.

Like hell I would go up there. Not anymore, not when I had Angela to worry about.

I stood drunkenly, trying to make my way over to the kitchen, only to be shoved off to the side by the two little women who ran past me.

"Angela, you have to stay the night with us. We're having a slumber party, and you just have to stay," Selena stated with a smirk, offering me another wink when Angels turned her attention to Kathy.

"Oh I don't know…Owen and I have something to," Angela murmured, shaking her head apologetically.

"Oh Owen can stay too. It's always more fun when he does," Kathy giggled, lacing her fingers with Angela's and pulling her towards the stairs. "I've got something I want you to try on to Angela, and we'll need Owens's opinion on it," she added, looking over her shoulder and winking at me as well. I blinked in drunken confusion before I felt small hands pushing me upstairs from behind.

"If you want to just watch that's fine, but you very well can't do it from down stairs. So get your ass up there and just keep your mouth shut."

"So I'm supposed to just go along for the ride?" I muttered bitterly, debating going up there and hauling my petite girlfriend out over my shoulder to keep her from being converted like Kathy. After all- it did things to a man's ego.

Bad things.

"If you play your cards right you might get to be in the driver's seat, so just go with the flow. It makes it more enjoyable," she practically purred out, and I rolled my eyes, deciding that maybe it would be worth it and let Selena lead me to the room.

Of course tomorrow when I woke up in bed with three women I would probably have to think long and hard about why I had them all, and then I would probably berate myself on how many beers I consumed tonight…but…

When I finally caught sight of Angela in one of Kathy's little skirts and one of Selena's little bra things….I didn't have much more to think about than going with the flow. I'd let those two crazy women navigate, but there was no way in hell I wasn't driving tonight.


End file.
